Return to the Akatsuki
by Kagehime56
Summary: Itachi is returning to the Akatsuki with a new partner but what is in store for them when his new partner true strength begins to emerge...Please Read & Review! -
1. A New Face Enters the Akatsuki

This story is the beginning of an end. It was then that I realized that I could not escape from what I had to go through. I knew it _**had**_to hurt but I never realized that it would hurt _**so much**_. It would hurt me enough to break my heart, and my very soul.

Snow falling from the sky

A stranger with long black hair, tied back with a red band, walked over the bridge that was built over the now frozen river. He extended his hand towards what looked like a small child with red flowing short hair and matching eyes.

"Come with me if you want to become stronger." He said.

_Stronger, _the girl thought. She nodded, "Yes, I want to become stronger. I promised I would get stronger." She took his hand.

"What is your name?" the stranger asked her. His eyes had changed, **literally**. They used to be the color of black velvet, now they were a bright red.

The Sharingan.

"M-my name? ... I-I don't really remember…I can't remember…"

_Can't remember..? _"Well then from now on you will answer to _Kira._" He lifted his umbrella so that it would cover them both from the falling soft snow.

_Kira…Kira. Yes that's my name…my new name. Kira._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Kira…Kira……Kira."_

She heard her name. Someone was calling out for her. _No I want to keep dreaming. _She felt someone yanking her bangs for her to wake up.

"Kira. Wake up its time to go."

She opened her eyes slowly and saw what was yanking her hair. It was that same person she had met in her dream. The same black velvet eyes that she met on that day she was given a new name, a new identity, a new life. _Those eyes, those same eyes from before, _she thought.

"Hurry and get dressed."

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "It's still early outside. Where are we going?"

"We are going to join…**the Akatsuki**." He said. He had tied his hair back just as he usually did and was already dressed and ready to go.

She immediately got up from her _futon_ and screamed."What but I thought you weren't- that I- !"

"It has already been decided. WE are leaving right now."

"No! I won't! I won't let you!" She shouted at him.

He reached out for her neck, but he was too slow for her. She had grabbed his arm before he could get a good grip on her.

"I-I won't let you!"

He closed his eyes, "You don't seem to understand…"he said, "you're coming with me…that's," he slowly opened his eyes, "a…**ORDER!**" He fully opened his eyes to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan.

She felt her body go limp and her vision blurred. "N-no…damn…you…Itachi…" Her grip loosened and in seconds her head dropped down. Fainted.

* * *

_**Itachi Uchiha jumped from tree to tree just like any other ninja would do to get to a desired destination. He was careful though, he didn't want to drop his fainted 'friend'. It was a 50-foot drop and he did not want to be held responsible if something happened to his 'friend' before they reached the arranged meeting place.**_

He felt movement but kept going. He hoped that she would stay fainted for a bit longer at least until he got to the other members.

Unfortunately fate had other plans.

Kira slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was traveling through the dense forest. Her long red hair flowed with the air. "W-what's going on?"

"So you finally woke up. You should know exactly where we are heading." He said without looking at her.

Kira looked up at Itachi. He was wearing the black cloak that had red cloud patterns on it. He was also wearing a straw hat with a charm bell hanging on the side.

"Hurry up and use that special transformation jutsu of yours."

"So, you don't want to change your mind? Is this really what you want?" _What do you choose Itachi? What will you choose? For all that is right in the world do NOT choose the Akatsuki! Not the Akatsuki!!!_

Sigh. "I-I choose…the Akatsuki, there is no turning back now…"

_I see then. I will go-. _"Stop."

Itachi stopped on one of the branches of the trees and let Kira from his grip.

She stood up and clasped her hands together forming the hitsuji (ram) symbol. _Special Transformation Jutsu! Ice mirror!_

_So I see that you will go with me after all._ "So why do you keep using that body? It doesn't seem natural for you to use it since that person is already dead."

Kira had transformed into Haku from the Hidden Mist Village. "What I do is none of your concern right?"

"………." He turned around to the direction they were heading to. "Alright let's go."

They both jumped from tree to tree using their ninja shadow blur to gain even greater speed.

* * *

"So I see that you decided to accept my invitation Itachi." A shadowy figure said.

The three were standing on top of a statue's finger tips.

Before Itachi and Kira had arrived to their destination Itachi warned Kira

"Let me do all the talking Kira." He told her.

Kira, 'Haku' gave Itachi an 'I hate you look' she was still PO at him from before, but she knew that she had to trust him since he was the only one of the two who knew how the organization worked from the inside.

"Don't give me that look."

"What other look do you want me to give you?"

"I gave you a choice to join or not." He sounded PO , well more like irritated with her._ Why do I put up with her?_

"Some choice, after you dragged me half way through the forest." She mumbled.

"You could have left…why do I even bother with you…"

_He's right, he always is. _"Alright you prove your point. I won't speak, even though I don't see why I can't no one has ever been able to break me transformation jutsu. It's perfectly mastered."

"So can you answer me this Itachi…why is it that people always come back crawling for mercy?" the shadowy figure asked Itachi.

The question seemed to irritate and anger Itachi, you could see it in his blood red sharingan eyes.

'Haku' tried to do something, but stayed still instead. She knew that if she messed up she could pay the price with death and not only would she pay but so would Itachi. _I can't let that happen,_ she though.

"Oh were are my manners." He said, "I forgot to ask the name of this young lady you came with. So what is your name young _**lady**_?"

Gulp. _H-how did he know. My transformations are flawless!! _

"She seems surprised Itachi. Show me your **real **_**self.**_" The shadow man said. "Your leader orders you to do it."

'Haku' turned his head towards Itachi to see what to do.

Itachi just nodded and said, "Do as you are told."

He nodded and took his mask off. At that same time Kira undid the jutsu and revealed her self to Leader. "My name is Kira the Killer."

_In a lighted room a red head and blond head had been in conversing for a while when a man with an orange swirl mask and spiky black hair ran in and interrupted them._

"Tobi is a good boy. Tobi heard that we are going to get a new member and that Itachi came back."

"So Itachi decided to return, hmm." The blond said, he was wearing the same black cloak with red cloud patterns that Itachi had on.

"Are you sure Tobi?" the red head asked the man with spiky black hair. Red head didn't seem like a man, he looked more like a twelve year old kid. He also was wearing the same cloak.

"Yes Tobi is a good boy. I swear its true." He didn't really look like a boy or a man since you couldn't really see his face. He sure acted like a little boy though. Again he was also wearing the same attire just like the other two.

"Ooh. I wonder if we're finally getting a girl?!" the blond one said.

Suddenly they all heard a knock on the closed doors behind them. The door opened slowly and Kira popped her head through the crack. "May I come in."

"Come on in." the blond long haired man said.

Kira opened the big and heavy wooden door, and walked inside the room where the three Akatsuki members where at.

The three dropped their jaws and looked really, really surprised when they saw her.

"Um…hello there, my name is Kira."

"Y-you're a girl?!"

"Wow Deidara-senpai your like a psychic!" The spiky black haired man said.

"I –I guess I am!" Deidara said while laughing slightly.


	2. Kira

_**Note: I do not own Naruto, The Akatsuki, or any other thing that is mentioned in the anime/manga in my story...the only thing I do own is Kira and any background story that affilates with her but not the characters that are Kishimoto-sensei's creations. Well enjoy the next chapter of **_**Return to the Akatsuki!!**

* * *

_A couple of idiots, _Sasori though as he put his finger tips on his forehead.

Kira walked to the members and stood in front of them. "What's your name?" she asked the blond man.

"Oh, my name is Deidara.."

Kira walked over to the red head. Her long bright red flowing hair brushed slightly against Deidara's cheek.

_S-she smells, really nice…_Deidara thought.

"What's your name little boy?"

"I'm not a little boy. I'm _way _older than you think. My name is Sasori of the Red Desert, the puppet master."

_A puppet master…interesting._ "It's very nice to meet you." She turned to the spiky haired man. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" He jumped towards her.

She reacted quickly and stopped Tobi in his tracks by placing one finger on his mask, forcing him to stop. "Good boy."

_Wow she's really strong. Something to take in consideration,_ Deidara thought.

Kira took her finger away from Tobi's mask.

"So where is Itachi?"

"Oh he's with Leader right now. So what are you guys doing here right now?" Kira asked.

"Well we were just hangin'" Deidara said.

"Hangin'? What the hell is wrong with you Deidara? Use proper English please or I'll make you." Sasori said.

"Ha ha…yes Sasori."

_Are these three really part of the Akatsuki? They look like a bunch of goofballs……..I'm really going to hate it here. _She thought, but quickly turned around when she heard the doors behind her open.

"What is going one here?"

"Itachi." Kira said almost with a smile. She pulled her expression back so that no one could notice how relieved she was of Itachi being there. "Nothing really I was just introducing myself to the other members here."

He had his same old expression of 'I don't care what the hell you say. You're an idiot.' He pushed something towards Kira.

"What's this?" she took it.

"It's your own cloak, take care of it and use it at all times."

"Thank you." She unfolded the black and red cloak and unbuttoned it . Sleeve, sleeve, button up. "Well what do you think guys." She smiled happily with her new cloak on. She now had her long red hair tied up in a high ponytail with medium sized bangs on the sides of her face. Covering her forehead was a ninja headband, sound to be exact. The cloth of the headband was the same color of her long hair ribbon, black. Just like all the other Akatsuki members in the middle of the sound note there was a scratch that meant she was a rouge ninja of that village.

"You look good, hmm…"

"The cloak really suits you."

"Thank you Sasori, Deidara." She giggled and started to waive her hands in the air like a little girl.

"Could you start acting like who you are?! Stop acting like a little girl!!" Itachi yelled/

Kira stopped and dropped her arms down. "Alright I'll start acting like Kira the Killer now." Her voice seemed almost different.

"Wait. You are Kira the Killer?" Deidara asked.

"Why do you repeat what I just said?" Itachi said annoyed.

"Um yeah I am, why is that a problem?" she asked him.

Deidara took out a small red book and flipped through the pages as if looking for something. "Oh WOW!! You are Kira THE Killer. One of the most dangerous shinobi assassins that ever walked the face of the earth!!! You are in the Shinobi Bingo Book just like us." He showed Kira the page where he had found her. There was not much information about her as the other shinobi on that book. There was no picture, no gender type, and no age reference.

"You are an S-ranked criminal!!" Deidara seemed really excited.

_He had to be blond,,,_ Sasori thought.

_He actually caries that bingo book around? Idiot._ Itachi thought.

"Back then I was only following orders of my village leader. I don't think I was that good-"

"Tobi tired…Tobi wants to go to sleep…" he cut off Kira mid sentence.

"Well this certainly poses a problem." Sasori said.

"What do you mean?" Deidara put the bingo book away and turned to Sasori.

"Hello idiot. We are all GUYS."

"Hmmm….well lets see…" he got an idea. "I got it!" "Let's draw STRAWS!!"

Both Itachi and Sasori fell to the floor and said, "Idiot."

"Itachi are you okay?!" Kira shouted.

Itachi and Sasori both stood up..

"You've got to be kidding me Deidara. Is that the smartest idea you've got?"

"Well I don't see you coming up with any better ideas Sasori?"

". . . . . ."

"I didn't think so." Deidara turned to all of the other members. "Alright everybody except for Kira take a straw."

Sasori, Itachi, and Tobi took a straw from Deidara's hand.

"I still have two left, hmm…Leader could you come here for a moment!!!" He called out.

In a few moments the shadowy figure, know to the all as Leader, walked inside the room where they were at. "I'm very busy, what do you want?"

"Well we are deciding who is going to share there room with Kira by hawing a shortest straw contest and I needed you to pick as well."

"Well why don't you just share your room with her since you were the one who thought of this game." Leader said.

"You are totally right Leader, hmm…"

"Wait don't I have a say in this Leader?" Kira asked.

Totally ignoring her, Leader turned to Itachi. "Itachi…"

"Yes Leader?"

"Starting tomorrow Kira will be your new teammate."

"Yes Leader."

He turned to Kira. "Kira."

"Um-yes Leader?!"

"I'll give you you're objectives tomorrow."

"Right." She seemed relieved.

"It'll be a pleasure to see you're real powers in action one day." Then he left the room, not waiting to see Kira's reaction.

_?! Do-does he know?! _She seemed really surprised about Leader's last comment before he left.

"Hi five Kira!!" Deidara said with his hand up in the air. "We get to sleep together!!"

_Sleep together…wait did he just say sleep together?! _"T-together?! You mean in the same bed?!!"

Deidara tilted his head to the side like a small confused puppy. "Is there something wrong?"

*Sweat drop* "Of course not…what makes you say that?"

"Well then…" He grabbed Kira by her waist. "let's go!!"

"Itachiiiii!!" she screamed as Deidara ran off with her.

Let's go to sleep Tobi." Sasori said without much enthusiasm.

"Yay!!" Tobi said excitingly.

_What a couple of idiots. _"I'm going to bed as well…"

They all left to their respective rooms to sleep for the night.


	3. The woman with blue hair

_**After all of the 'excitement' of that evening, Itachi decided to go to his chambers to try to get some rest when he encountered Deidara outside his room. (You have to pass Deidara's room to get to all of the other rooms including Itachi's room, which was the last room in the hall) Deidara was whistling which is why Itachi stopped in the first place.**_

"Deidara what are you doing outside **your **own room?"

He stopped whistling, "I'm waiting…"

*Anger mark* Itachi tried to keep his anger from showing. "I…can see that…why?" Itachi was starting to regret asking Deidara anything.

Deidara turned to face Itachi. "I'm waiting for her to get out."

_Her? Wow I didn't think of him being the gentleman type with a girl. _"I see…"

Deidara's room door opened. _Creaak. _

Both Itachi and Deidara turned their heads towards the door.

Kira came out with a different outfit than what she had wore before. She was wearing light blue long sleeve pajamas that had a chibi penguin on her right side. Her long bright red hair was now down, and over her head was a matching sleeping cap with two floppy bunny ears.

"Sorry to keep you outside for a long time Deidara." She noticed Itachi. "Oh hello Itachi, what do you think of my new pajamas?"

Itachi just looked at her with an expressionless face.

"I think they look really cute on you Kira." Deidara said with a smile.

Kira turned back to face Deidara and gave her back to Itachi. "Thank-you…Deidara." _At least __**someone **__said something nice. _

Itachi pulled Kira towards him.

Kira could feel Itachi's chest on her back. It made her heart skip a beat for some odd reason.

Itachi lowered his voice to where only Kira could hear him. "Watch your back…Deidara is not all that he seems."

Kira gasped slightly. _Not all that he seems? What are you trying to tell me Itachi…?_

Itachi let go of Kira's arm by letting his arm slide down Kira's back.

That caused Kira to get a weird chill go down her spine, but before she could turn around and hit Itachi, he walked around her and walked to his room.

"Shall we go to sleep now roommate…hmm." Deidara said.

"Um…yeah let's go to sleep." _What could Itachi have meant by _**not all that he seems.**

_**They both stepped inside Deidara's room and closed the door behind them. Around midnight Kira lied on her side of her bed, awake. She tossed and turned but could not get sleep because her mind was on what Itachi had said earlier that night. **_

_** In another room of the Akatsuki layer**_

"Well, soon I will be able to see your powers in action one day Kira."

"What happens when you do see them Pein?" a woman with dark blue hair asked Leader.

"Don't you worry about that Konan…"

"………." She stayed quiet with her eyes closed. "When will I be able to meet this 'Kira'?"

"Soon Konan, very soon…" he grinned evilly.

_**The next morning**_

_** In Leader's office**_

"Kira. Your objectives are simple: 1) You must throw a gen-jutsu barrier around a 30-foot diameter 2) You have to train inside that barrier for as much as you want until noon today. Do you understand?"

"How do you know I can throw a gen-jutsu that big?"

"Well I do have to do my research on all of the members of my organization, don't I? After all I am the Leader."

_Now I really have to worry. If he finds out…I'm –_

"So go now to the forest and train."

"Y-yes Leader." She disappears in a poof of smoke.

"Haaaaaa!!!" Kira ran towards a woman with long sky blue hair and pale skin with matching cerulean demon eyes.

The woman dodged her attack easily and hit Kira- with her palm- on her back. She knocked Kira down to the ground. "You're an idiot. Sending a shadow clone to attack me…"

Kira's shadow clone disappeared.

"What's the matter Kira!!!? You call me out and then you don't even have the nerve to face me personally?!" She heard the wind blow. _Ah there you are…_ She disappeared and appeared right behind the real Kira. "So why did you call me?!" the woman hit her with her palm down on Kira's stomach making Kira fall down from the ten feet high tree.

Kira landed softly on the ground by rapidly expelling chakra from below her feet. "Why do you think? You heard what Leader said, didn't you?"

"I would still think that you would still give me the cold shoulder like you've done most of your life."

"You are the only one I can really train with and you know that. That's the only reason why I called out to you."

"Sure…just like how you called me seven years ago."

_Seven years ago… _"No, I didn't call you, you called to me…" Kira looked into the woman's cerulean demon eyes.

The woman looked up (her face covered by her sky blue hair) to the sky.

_**Hours later**_

"Now where are you?" the woman looked around the forest area.

Kira stayed low on the trees without making a sound. Their fight had gone on for hours now and it was getting close to the hour Leader had told her to train for.

_Ahhh…I found you…_ The woman quickly turned around and threw shuriken and kunai knifes at Kira's direction.

Kira jumped up from the trees to avoid getting hit by the flying projectiles. "As vigilant as ever I see." She landed lightly on her feet, like a delicate sakura petal landing on the calm waters. "Can't say I'm impressed. We are the **SAME**."

"Yet we are **SO **different."

_**Suddenly they both heard a distant sound of a small branch on the forest floor being crushed. They both reacted the same way, and knew that someone was coming. **_

"Someone is coming." The woman said

"Yes, I heard it too. It's still pretty far away…still…" Kira turned to the blue haired woman. "You know what to do."

"Yeah, yeah…I know, I know." She sounded annoyed.

They both closed their eyes and inhaled slowly. Soon a light emitted from both of them and engulfed them both.

_**Somewhere else in the forest Deidara walked around looking for Kira. Little did he know he had wandered off into the area that Kira had put a heavy gen-jutsu spell.**_

"Damn…she can really put up a good gen-jutsu barrier hmm…" He looked around. "A worthy opponent, hmm." Deidara kept looking around to see if he could find a trace of her. As he looked around, he dispersed the barrier, but another barrier stood in its place right after the first one disappeared. "No matter how many times I try to disperse this damn gen-jutsu, I can't get out of it." Then out of the blue, Deidara noticed something up ahead. _Could it? Yes…_ he smiled _Ahhh…I found you!_

Kira slipped on her coat one sleeve at a time.

Deidara jumped behind to Kira to 'catch' her by surprise. He grabbed her left shoulder. "Found you, hmm…" Deidara felt there was something wrong with all of this. He remembered how fast Kira reacted when Tobi jumped towards her.

"_My name is Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" He jumped towards her._

_She reacted quickly and stopped Tobi in his tracks by placing one finger on his mask, forcing him to stop. "Good boy."_

"Hey there's something wrong here.." Deidara turned Kira around. He was shocked to find out that that was only but a mere decoy.

"TRY AGAIN..HAHA!!"

* * *

Kira put her two hands together to form the hitsuji sign (ram) "Release." The gen-jutsu she had put up completely disappeared.

_You are no fun, but I guess my opinion doesn't matter now._

"No…it doesn't." She closed her eyes. "Seems like someone fell in my gen-jutsu barrier. Let's see who it is…" She placed two fingers on her headband covered forehead, and got on one of her knees, while placing her free hand on the ground. Her chakra began to flow from her hand into the ground through her fingers. As the chakra flowed a shadowy figure began to take form and zoomed to where the presence of the other person was at.

The shadowy figure to the form of an eye and sprouted from the ground like a spring daisy. It looked around for a moment and then saw what it was looking for.

On the other side, Kira saw what the eye saw (this technique is similar to the third eye Gaara is famous for). She saw Deidara PO. "It's Deidara, he looks mad." Sigh "I wonder why he is here?...Well better go see what he wants…" She lifted her hand from the ground, making the eye disappear. Then she jumped towards the direction Deidara was in.

_**Moments Later**_

Kira appeared right in front of Deidara. "So Deidara, why are you here?"

?! "Where'd you come from?!" He seemed really surprised.

Kira laughed slightly and gave Deidara a smile. "Silly! I'm a shinobi (ninja) DUH!!"

"Oh…right. Sorry, anyways I came for you."

"So who sent you Deidara?" Kira asked him while they jumped from tree to tree at medium speed.

Deidara turned his head towards Kira. "Leader obviously."

Kira jumped towards the next tree. It took her a while to ask her next question. "Why?...Is there something wrong?"

Deidara smiled. "There's a surprise for you, hmm…" He turned his head to the front. "I can only say that…on more other than..." He stopped on one of the trees. "THIS IS TAKING **FOREVER!!!**"

*Sweat drop*"Well…how did you get to me so fast?"

Deidara closed his eyes. "Well I flew here, hmm…" It hit him. "I flew." He hit his hand _TAP _"I've got it!" He opened the pocket that were on his sides and placed one of his hands inside. Moments later he took out a clay bird.

The clay bird hopped out of Deidara's hand and landed on the forest floor.

Deidara formed his hands in the hitsuji sign.

Down below there was a big poof. When the smoke cleared, the miniature version clay bird, had grown twenty fold. Big enough to carry about two people.

"Ta-Da! What do you think, hmm.."

*Sparkle Sparkle* "Wow!! It's such a beautiful work of art!"

Deidara wrapped his arm around Kira's waist, pulling her close to him. "Let's go, hmm…"

Kira felt her face slightly warm but ignored it.

The both members of the Akatsuki jumped on the giant clay bird and flew off to where Leader and the others awaited for them.

_**Itachi and Sasori were talking about something when Itachi noticed Kira's chakra getting close to them.**_

Itachi turned around to see the clay bird land. He saw that Deidara had his arm around Kira's waist.

"We're back!!!" Deidara announced happily.

Kira pulled away from Deidara's grip and stared at Itachi for a second. She jumped off the bird, but when she was about to land she tripped on this unforeseen rock.

Deidara's eyes widened with anger, while Sasori had his same 'I don't give' expression, Tobi was a little shocked, and Leader had not see what had happened.

Kira found herself on top of Itachi with their lips only being a few centimeter's from each other. The only thing that was holding her from completely falling on Itachi was Itachi's hands that had caught her in time. (His hands were only centimeters from her chest area.)

This time Kira blushed intensely and she could feel her whole face get super hot with all her blood rushing. Her heart pumped and knocked against her chest, something she had never experienced before. She could only help but stare at Itachi's mysterious and mesmerizing eyes. _They are the same as before._

"Enough." Leader said.

Kira quickly got of Itachi. _W-why is my hear beating so fast?!_

Sasori helped Itachi up from the ground. "You okay Itachi?"

"Yes I'm fine." He sounded more PO than usual.

_It's so obvious even an idiot can figure it out._

_What are you talking about?_

_Sigh…you are in-_

"Alright already…enough non-sense. Kira there is a reason why I ordered Deidara to bring out here."

Kira turn around to face Leader. "I was wondering about that. Why am I here?"

"You will be in **fight**."

"A fight?"


	4. The Truth Slowly Begins To Emerge

_**Sorry for the hold up, but it took a while to type this chapter out. Well now for the disclamers...I do not own Akatsuki or any of the members in it I do not own the show **_**Naruto_ but I do own Kira and any background information that affiliates with her. phew now that that is over we can begin the and one more thing for those people who do not know who Robert Downey Jr. is he is an actor who plays Sherlock Holmes in the Sherlock Holmes movie. Enjoy and please Read and Review ( R&R)_**

Kira turn around to face Leader. "I was wondering about that. Why am I here?"

"You will be in **fight**."

"A fight?" Kira repeated.

"Yes as you will fight against one of these four." He extended his hand towards the four males that were standing beside him.

The wind blew through the trees and in between everyone.

Kira looked at everyone; she knew that it would be tough to win against Itachi especially if he used his deadly sharingan techniques.

"This is a test that everyone had to go through to going our organization. As you can see Itachi won his battles in the past and present so, he is automatically pulled out of your fight."

_Well at least I know I won't have a difficult time._

"You must know that if you do not win in this fight, not only will you not be able to join in the ranks of the Akatsuki, you **WILL die.**"

Gulp. _Well it shouldn't be too hard…I have to win to stay!_

"This if a fight to the death; the only way to end the fight is if you kill your opponent. It will test your mental and physical capabilities. Not to mention it will prove whether you have what it takes to go through with your missions successfully."

Kira clenched her fist under her cloak sleeve. _So the whole reason for me to train was for this death fight…_

"Are you ready?"

She put her determined face. "Yes. I am Leader."

* * *

Kira looked over the forest and saw what she was looking for. She took a kunai out of her holster (which was strapped on her right thigh) and threw it to her target.

The target moved just in time to avoid getting hit by the flying kunai.

_Damn…he's a lot faster than what he looks, at least while he is on that thing…_Kira looked again. "I never thought I would be fighting you."

Her opponent disappeared.

Where'd he go?! _Right, left, behind, in front…ABOVE! _She moved her head up and covered her eyes to block out the brightly shining sun. She saw the silhouette of her opponent.

Up in the air Deidara flew on top of his clay bird. Deidara smiled. "I think of art...AS AN EXPLOSION!!!" Out of his hands a clay spider appeared and jumped down.

It landed on Kira's face.

Deidara made a hand sign. "Boom…"

The clay spider exploded on Kira's head, making her head blow to bits, or so it seemed.

"Well that's the end of her." Deidara said in a victorious tone.

"I wouldn't be so fast in declaring victory." Itachi said with his arms crossed across his chest and with his eyes closed.

Deidara turned to see Itachi. "What do you mean?"

"………." Itachi just pointed to the trees.

Deidara turned to look at the direction Itachi pointed to. His eyes widened in shock

Kira walked out of the forest and grinned. "Nice try Deidara."

"What?! Nobody can survive a direct attack from my works of art!!! How can you still be alive?!"

"Elementary my dear Watson."

"What? Who's Watson?" he asked.

"Oh sorry I was thinking of Sherlock Holmes."

"Who the hell is that? Can we just stick to the script please!!"

"We have a script?"

"Woops I messed up!"

"Who said that?"

Á black haired teenage girl appeared in a big poof of smoke. "I did. I'm the author of this story."

"Author of this story?" Deidara asked.

"Yes sorry for the mix up in characters. I was thinking of Robert Downey Jr. when I was typing. ///////////////"

"Who is Robert Downey Jr.?" Deidara asked.

"He's only the **hottest** person on earth…after Itachi of course."

"You think Itachi is hot?" Kira asked.

//////// "Um!! Enough questions… I have just corrected the story okay? Lets pick it up from where Kira came out of the forest. It's a good thing you won't remember anything." She snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"Whoa…what just happened?" Deidara asked

Kira shrugged her shoulders. "I went blank for a second or so. Anyways you asked how I could have survived right."

"Oh that's right…how did you do it?!"

"Well, what you hit was a shadow clone." Kira pointed at the headless and bloody body.

Deidara looked over and saw the body disappear in a poof of smoke. _A shadow clone?!_

"You may be fast..." She smiled. "But there is no way you are faster than me!" she disappeared instantly.

Up in the air Deidara looked around the forest to see if he could see where Kira had gone off to.

Kira appeared besides Deidara.

Before Deidara could even react, she jumped up and kicked Deidara on the side of his face.

Deidara fell from his clay bird, and landed below making a great impact on the ground below.

_**Smoke filled the air for a few minutes until it finally cleared itself to show the extent of the damage.**_

Kira looked down and saw that Deidara had made a crater where he had landed.

Deidara pushed two rocks out of his way. "Damn it." Slowly he stood up.

_So…he's still moving…not bad…_

He brought his two fingers towards his face.

_The same hand sign as before…_She braced for his attack.

"Ha!" he shouted

Kira jumped just before Deidara's clay bird exploded in the air.

_Boom_

Kira slowly landed, the same way she landed when she fought the blue haired woman.

_She jumped before the explosion._ Deidara thought.

Kira knelt in one knee and smiled. "This battle is sooooo boring. Try to make it more interesting will you Deidara?...." Her expression changed. "…or else…" She opened her eyes to revile demon looking eyes. (Similar to Naruto's Kyuubi eyes)

_**Meanwhile the two were fighting it out, the others watched at a safe distance so that they wouldn't get hurt. Itachi kept a close eye out for anything to suddenly happen.**_

Itachi watched both Kira and Deidara fight it out. He activated his sharingan to get a good look at both of their chakra. Then he began to remember something from a few years back.

**_Flashback_**

"If something happens use this. This relic should be able to handle it." A voice said.

Itachi took a golden ring like weapon. He puts it on and looks at the person who gave him the ring. "If something happens? No, if **it** gets out of control is what you really mean."

"Yes, it is exactly what I mean. It is crucial that you understand what could happen Itachi."

"I understand…completely."

"…good…"

**_Flashback Ends_**

Itachi slipped on the golden ring onto his middle finger on his right hand. (The ring is similar to the Suzumebachi Soi Fon's sword from the anime _Bleach_)

Sasori (who was next to Itachi) noticed a golden tip coming out of Itachi's sleeve _What's this? What is Itachi up to? _ He turned back to see Deidara attack Kira.

Deidara threw three clay birds at Kira.

Kira swiftly cut through them before they exploded.

_Kaboom!!_

"Your skills are very impressive Kira…but let's see if you can keep it up!!" Out of his hands popped out two four winged birds. He threw them towards Kira's back. They grew twice their size half way through their destination.

Just before they reach Kira, she turns around and opens her eyes wide to revile a different color or eye and different pupil. It looked like a shuriken with spikes between the triangle points.

The birds were pushed back by a tremendous force. They flew towards Deidara.

Deidara was able to move himself and his new bird out of the way before the birds exploded.

_It's taking here a lot of her own chakra to suppress it…_ Itachi thought as he saw Kira begin to breath heavily. _If this keeps up…I'm going to…_ The ring's point grew triple its original size.

_What was with that sudden surge of sudden power I just felt? _Deidara thought to himself.

Kira's eye color returned to normal and so did her pupil, but markings began to form on the white of her left eye. She covered her eye and bent down. Her left hand shook for a while, but soon after a few moments her eye went to normal. She uncovered her eye.

"Well if you're not going to attack…" he said while his left hand was in his clay pocket. "...I will!!"

Before he could take anything out, Kira jumped up with her fist to try to land a hit on Deidara.

Just when she was going to land another blow on Deidara, Deidara grabbed Kira with his free hand.

_Damn! He stopped me mid-way through my attack..!_

He flipped her and made her land on the ground, almost with the same impact Kira had given him with her kick, almost.

Kira made a small crater where she landed.

"Well let's see if I finally finished her off, hmm.." Deidara used his left eye to zoom in on Kira. To his surprise he saw something else he didn't expect to see.

"…ha…haha…"

_I-is she…laughing?!_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"W-why are you laughing at a time like this after I already beat you?!"

Blood trickled down her chin in a small stream from her mouth. "You..are one of the few…who have actually landed a good hit on me.." She opened her eyes slowly. _Not since I fought against Itachi..._"…but I'm not even close to…being done…"

_**Well that's the end of this chapter the manga version of this story is still in progress by this point so it might take a while for me to update with a new chapter...well Kagehimefubuki out!! *giggle* I always wanted to say that!! Oh I almost forgot! Thank-you everyone who reviewed the last three chapters!! I really appreciate that you took the time to read and leave a review!! Love you all!! 'Till next time in **_**RETURN TO THE AKATSUKI!!!**


	5. The end of the battle Who won?

**_Hello there! Been a while! well here is the next chapter for this story! 0 _I do not own any of the characters that come out in the actual Anime/Manga of Naruto. All credits go to where they need to go. R&R ARIGATO! Now...lets begin!**

Kira made a small crater where she landed.

"Well let's see if I finally finished her off, hmm…" Deidara used his left eye to zoom in on Kira. To his surprise he saw something else.

"…ha…haha…"

_I-is she…laughing?_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"W-why are you laughing at a time like this after I already beat you?"

Blood trickled down her face in a small stream from her mouth. "You...are one of the few…who have actually landed a good hit on me..." She opened her eyes slowly. "…but I'm not even close to…being done…"

She slowly put one of her feet out of the crater, and rested her forehead on her knee. Her breath began to slow down and deepen. _I-I can't lose here._

Deidara frowned. "Why don't you just give up…hmm? That way you can make your death a lot quicker and painless…hmm." His clay bird circled slowly around the area Kira was in.

"I-I…will never… I will never…"

_Hmmm…_Deidara stopped his bird in one place and looked at Kira.

"I will never loose!" She lifted her head suddenly and reviled her demon eyes with the same black markings starting to cover the white in her left eye.

At the sight of this Deidara froze in his tracks.

_**In some semi flooded room stood gigantic golden green gates with a seal tag dead center. In front of the gates a young woman with long red flowing hair appeared. Her white dress flowed as the gates began to spew out fog. **_

_YOU KNOW YOU NEED MY POWER TO KILL HIM- __said a voice before the young woman interrupted._

"_No I don't need your help!" The young woman said. "I can do this on my own!"_

_YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! __The voice from behind the gates said._

_The young woman stepped back, and clasped her hands together in front of her. She looked down. "N-no… tha-that's not true…"Her voice quivered as her hands began to shake. _

_Suddenly behind the gates a white pair of hands reached out for her. They went through the gates like the fog and appeared attached to a body of a woman with long sky blue hair. The woman's cold white hand landed on the young woman's red head. _

_The young woman looked at her as she felt an odd sensation. Her heart was beating rapidly but her body moved slowly. _

_The woman with sky blue hair smiled oddly then disappeared back into the fog of the gates._

_The red head lifted her arm slowly and walked towards the gates as if she was in a trance. Slowly she was lifted to the watery floor and floated towards the seal tag. Her hand quivered, her mind knew what she was about to do was wrong but her body wouldn't respond to whatever her mind tried to tell it to do._

_**Outside her mind the flow of chakra began to change. It started to slowly seep from her body and began to freeze whatever it touched as it formed an elegant long tail of chakra.**_

"W-what the?"

Kira smirked though it wasn't Kira at all but the thing that had been inside her since the time of her birth. One of her eyes had turned an icy blue color and the white of that eye was pitch black. Just as her chakra tail swayed around four objects separated from her body and went into four separate directions. Itachi's sharingan detected the four objects and moved his body slightly almost if he knew what those things where and what was going to happen next.

The four objects stopped and did the same signs Kira had done earlier for a barrier gen-jutsu. The four were heavily cloaked from head to toe but the way they moved and stood were exactly as Kira's movements.

"Point One! Ready!"

"Point Two! Ready!"

"Point Three! Ready!"

"Point Four! Ready!"

At this point Itachi disappeared from Sasori's side and jumped towards the fighting area. _Will I get there in time_, he thought as he raced towards them.

"FOUR POINT BARRIER GEN-JUTSU! SET!" the four said in unison as they clasped their own hands together and closed off the fighting area with the barrier. Now nothing could get in or out.

_Damn! That stupid fail-safe trigger…damn Nadare Clan…_ she looked at Deidara and smiled as his face was unchanged, she guessed that he hadn't notice that a gen-jutsu barrier was set up and they were in the middle of it all. "Oh well…I guess I can have a bit of fun before I go destroy."

Deidara looked at her as he took out some clay spheres loaded with his chakra. He quickly jumped up and threw the clay spheres all around her.

Kira's tail froze most if not all of them as soon as they touched the swing of her chakra tail.

Deidara smiled and brought his hand up in a sign "Boom goes the weasel…!"

As soon as he said that, the clay spheres that were frozen by her tail glowed faintly before exploding all over her.

The explosion sent her flying to a nearby tree and with just the force of her body, made it break and fall besides her.

Deidara landed on the ground safely and smiled "Don't take me or my explosions seriously and you will lose…hmm…" he looked at her and sighed "And you had such a pretty face and body…I really tried not to hurt it…hmm…"

Kira smiled the same as before and stood up slowly "Sorry what was that? My ears are still ringing from those lame explosions…" she looked at her body and sighed "Oh well…it's not like I'm going to been really needing it…but you are right…it really was a nice body" she licked the blood that was flowing from deep cuts from her arms.

Her arms weren't the only thing that cut deeply. Her whole body was almost covered in blood as were most of her clothes. But that didn't seem to stop her. She bolted towards Deidara and began a barrage of endless punches. Punches that he couldn't stop since he had lost most of his balance from the surprise of her sudden movements and speech.

After a few more punches she used her tail to throw him back and froze part of his akatsuki cloak. "Hehee…you really aren't worth my time Deidara." She looked at him.

Deidara lifted his head slowly and looked at her with slight shock. Her headband was covered with ice and covering her ears were icicles that resembled ears. Her nails looked more like claws now and both of her eyes matched in color and icy feel that made chills run right down his spine. "K-kira…w-what the hell is going on!" he stood up and back away from her as much as he could.

"Well it looks like my ice cloak is beginning to set up….that means you have about….five more minutes to live…give or take a few more minutes since I like to toy with my opponents before I tear them to shreds!" she lifted her head up and began to laugh as her cloak began to get covered with ice and snow and her canine teeth grew out and doubled in size.

Deidara closed his eyes as he tried to stay calm.

Kira's chakra began to wrap itself around her and like the nine tails' cloak. She opened her icy blue eyes and jumped back to give some room between them.

Deidara took out some clay and clasped his hands together as his mouths started chewing on all of the clay Deidara gave them.

Kira stayed quiet as the ice cloak began to slowly take the form of a snow leopard.

_If I don't do it now I won't be able to once it forms completely._

Deidara's bombs were ready as he looked at her. _I got one more shot at this while she's doing whatever she is doing, but first I have to distract her damn tail. _Deidara took out a smaller set of spider bombs he had made for distraction purposes. "Kira! Art is…an Explosion!" he threw the small spider bombs towards her, knowing that a head on attack would prompt her to use her tail to block it. In the second she did he would throw his bomb and finish her.

Just as he suspected, as the spider bombs got close enough her tail got in front to block their explosion. He had about a split second to throw his bomb and hope that it exploded before her tail retracted back.

Deidara threw it but an unexpected thing happened, out of her tail a second then a third tail appeared and bounced the bombs back at him. He just had about a few seconds to get out of the bombs way.

The bombs touched the ground and exploded, making the ground inside the barrier and out of it shake violently.

Sasori and the others got to higher ground as the ground they were on began to crumble and break away. _What the hell was that? I can't see what's going on…_

The explosion threw both Deidara and Kira to opposite directions of the barrier.

Kira stood up slowly and shook her body getting the debris off of her.

Deidara shook his head as he heard ringing for a few moments. "D-Damn…I'm…out of clay…what the hell do I do now…hmm…" he stood up slowly.

Kira let out a loud howl as she ran towards him with lightning speed. She jumped up and raised her claw up and dove down towards Deidara.

_Now!_

Kira let out a loud and horrible scream as blood started to flow down her stomach. The ice cloak began to melt away and her eyes began to go back to normal slowly. "I-Itachi…."

Itachi pulled the point of the needle out in one pull and caught her body.

_W-what the hell!_

"I-Itachi…I…d-did it again…didn't…I…?" she fell unconscious on Itachi's arms.

Deidara looked at him then wiped his blood off his mouth. "Itachi what happened hmm..?"

Itachi paid no attention to him and looked around with his sharingan. "It's still up." He laid Kira down and took out his needle like ring and stabbed her right on where her seal should be.

She spat out blood but the barrier was still up.

He stabbed her again and twisted it around, making Kira gasp and let out painful cries.

"Itachi what the hell are you doing to her!" he tried to pull him away, but Itachi pushed him aside making Deidara fall down on his back.

"Point One…"

"Point Two…"

"Point Three…"

"Point Four…"

"Four Point Gen-Jutsu Barrier…Deactivate…!" the figures disappeared as well as the barrier.


End file.
